Benutzer Blog:Agent Zuri/Filmkritik: Die letzten Jedi
__INDEX__ Ja, auch ich habe es getan. Ich war im Kino. Im Folgenden meine Meinung zu Episode VIII – Die letzten Jedi. Die Kritik setzt sich zu einem Teil aus meiner persönlichen Meinung zusammen, zum anderen aus Fakten aus dem Star Wars-Universum. SPOILERGEFAHR: Der nachfolgende Text enthält Spoiler zu "Die letzten Jedi". Kritik Copy & Paste: Ziemlich viel geguttembergt * Nach Snokes Tod bietet Kylo Ren Rey an, mit ihr über die Galaxis zu herrschen. Woher kennen wir das wohl? * Am Ende des Films fällt der Satz: Der Krieg hat gerade erst begonnen!, was an Yodas Aussage am Ende von Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger erinnert: "Sieg? Sieg du gesagt hast? Meister Obi-Wan, dies war kein Sieg! Begonnen der Angriff der Klonkrieger hat." thumb * Auch die Offenbarung Kylos bezüglich Reys Eltern ist ein Wendepunkt in der Familiengeschichte des Helden wie Vaders Worte "Ich bin dein Vater". thumb|Der [[Imperator genießt das Duell zwischen Vader und Luke]] * Ebenso Snoke zeigt Rey durch das Oculus-Sichtgerät, dass die Schlacht verloren ist, allerdings viel idiotischer Weise mit einem seltsam kugelförmigen Bildschirm, der an eine Glaskugel erinnert. Auch das ist quasi 1:1 aus Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter. Snokes Rede danach gleicht ebenfalls der Palpatines. * Die Wachen Snokes erinnern stark an eine asiatische Variante der Imperialen Wachen. Auch der Raum ist diesmal in Rot gehalten. * Und wieder stirbt der Anführer der Dunklen Seite am Ende thumb|left|Luke spürt noch Gutes in seinem Vater * Wieder versucht der Jedi den Sith (sehen wir mal darüber hinweg, dass Kylo kein Sith ist (Danke an der Stelle für den Hinweis von Meister-Keks95) :D) zu bekehren, da er Gutes in ihm zu spüren meint Nostalgie pur lässt manchmal sauer aufstoßen * Sowohl in Rogue One: A Star Wars Story als auch in Die letzten Jedi sagt jeweils ein Charakter "Möge die Macht mit euch sein!", was allerdings in Rogue One gegenüber einfachen Soldaten noch lächerlicher klingt als Leia vor ihren Widerstandsgefolgsleuten. Disney hat entschieden, dass die Jedi nur noch Legenden sind, also warum sollte jemand dann so einen Satz noch ernst nehmen, außer Leia aufgrund ihres Bruders? Ja, Jyns Vater Galen Erso und auch ihre Mutter Lyra hatten einen Bezug zu den Jedi, aber das ist noch lange kein Grund, um damit hausieren zu gehen thumb * Der Salzplanet Crait, auf den sich der Widerstand zurückzieht, erinnert an Hoth. Leider haben die folgenden Szenen nichts von der epischen Schlacht zu Beginn des Films. Viel mehr erinnert der überstürzte Aufbruch gleich zu Anfang von Die letzten Jedi an diese Szenen. * I have a bad feeling about this wurde diesmal sehr gut verstecktIs Famed ‘Star Wars’ Line – ‘I Have a Bad Feeling About This’ – in ‘The Last Jedi’? Fans Are Worried. Hommages und Parallelität thumb|150px|Ein entflohener Gauner, der den Widerstand retten soll: DJ * Der Codeknacker DJ erinnert sowohl in seiner Gewieftheit an Lando Calrissian als auch darin, dass er Finn und Rose Tico an die Erste Ordnung ausliefert. * Der Junge auf Canto Bight träumt vom Widerstand wie einst Anakin und Luke Skywalker auf Tatooine. Leider ist verpufft die Szene wahrscheinlich auch gleich wieder, weil aus dem Jungen wahrscheinlich kein Skywalker wird. Oder etwa doch? * R2 D2 spielt als cheap move das Hologramm von Leia Organa Solo aus ab, welches den Grundstein für die Sternensaga und den Beginn der Heldenreise für den jungen Luke legte. thumb * Der Flug mit dem Rasenden Falken durch die Tropfsteinhöhle auf Crait mit Chewbacca und einem Porg erinnert an das waghalsige Flugmanöver in Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter mit Lando und einem Sullustaner (Nien Nunb). * Lange konnte man beim Kampf zwischen Kylo und Luke annehmen, Luke wolle sich opfern und töten lassen wie einst Obi-Wan, der dies nicht als Niederlage betrachtete. Aber Lukes Unverwundbarkeit im Feuer der AT-M6 hätte dann doch nicht zu den Fähigkeiten des Jedi-Meisters gepasst. * Snoke ist nicht der erste dunkle Machtnutzer, der in zwei Hälften geschnitten wird: Lukes Meister Obi-Wan tat dies mit Darth Maul * Als Luke stirbt, schaut er in die zwei Sonnen von Ahch-To wie in Eine neue Hoffnung. * Als Leia nach ihrem kleinen Weltraumausflug auf der Krankenstation liegt, kommuniziert sie mit Luke über die Macht, wie in . Eindimensionale Charaktere * Bei Carrie Fisher und Mark Hamill merkt man, dass sie sich schauspielerisch sehr zurückentwickelt haben, während Harrison Ford unter anderem in Indiana Jones und das Königreich des Kristallschädels oder Cowboys & Aliens bewiesen hat, dass er nur äußerlich in die Jahre gekommen ist und immer noch über die Selbstironie eines Han Solos verfügt. Vielleicht hätte man Han doch nicht als erstes sterben lassen sollen? Gefehlt hat er Story-technisch allerdings wenig und Chewbacca war auch nur am Rande mit dabei, lebt aber noch (welch Ironie: Chewbacca ist im Erweiterten Universum der erste der vier, der stirbt (Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter: Vereint durch die Macht). Leia wäre der einzige Charakter, den Disney von ihnen nicht hat sterben lassen und der hätte in Episode IX vorkommen können, doch die Darstellerin Carrie Fisher verstarb. thumb * Auch Vizeadmiral Amilyn Holdo wirkt, unabhängig, ob man ihre Entscheidung oder die Poes für richtig hält und auch, ob man Leias Aussage am Ende des Films über sie kennt, sehr oberflächlich und bekommt keine Tiefe, obwohl sie Leia vertreten soll. Sie erinnert von der Statur an Mon Mothma, aber hat nicht das Geringste ihrer Würde. Ihre Haare wirken zudem sehr nachlässig gefärbt. Und dabei hat das Star Wars-Universum so viel mehr Individualität zu bieten als bunte Haare. Vertane Chancen * Die Höhle auf Ahch-To Island, Lukes Exil, erinnert an Die Höhle des Bösen auf Dagobah. Als Rey sich dort das erste Mal der Macht öffnet, spürt sie eine unbändige Kraft, die ihr das Angebot macht, auf die Dunkle Seite zu kommen. Luke erklärt ihr, dass sich diese Kraft unterhalb der Insel befindet. Aber außer einem lächerlichen Spiegelkabinett findet sich dort nicht einmal Antworten. Das zeitversetzte, ist zwar ein cooler Effekt, aber leider hat er keinerlei Funktion. * Snoke war einer der geheimnisvollsten Charaktere, besonders da er in Das Erwachen der Macht nur als überdimensionales Hologramm zu sehen war. Somit wurde nicht nur über seine Herkunft sondern auch seine Größe spekuliert. Stattdessen wird Snoke getötet und keine Frage beantwortet. Das war's jetzt Disney? Dafür der ganze Aufwand? Dafür eine ganze neue Spezies? Und jetzt soll Kylo Ren, der nicht halb so ein geheimnisvoller Charakter ist, den gesamten nächsten Film das Oberhaupt der Ersten Ordnung mimen? * unPhasma! Auch bei Phasma hatte ich ein bisschen mehr Tiefe erwartet, die ich im Film letztendlich bis zu ihrem Tod in einer wirklich kurzen Szene vergeblich gesucht habe, und wahrscheinlich nur in den Begleitcomics finden würde. Unlogische Szenen und wtf-Momente * Warum hat DJ erst als Rose und Finn gefangen worden sind einen Sprachfehler? * Wieso gibt er Rose freiwillig die Kette zurück, wenn er sonst nimmt, was er bekommen kann? * Angeblich ist Canto Bight einer der gefährlichsten Orte der Galaxis. In der Tat handelt es hier von Waffenhändler, aber das sind eine dreckigen, monströsen Warlords wie ein Sith-Lord, nicht einmal wie ein Kopfgeldjäger. Dies ist einfach eine feine Gesellschaft, die ihr Geld für sich arbeiten lässt, das zufälligerweise aus Waffenverkäufen stammt. Dagegen ist die Mos-Eisley-Cantina wesentlich gefährlicher. * Am Ende von Die letzten Jedi wird Luke eins mit der Macht. Würde er eines natürlichen Todes durch Überanstrengung sterben, wie viele es interpretiert haben, bliebe ein Leichnam zurück. Allerdings: Hätte Luke gewusst, wie das zu bewerkstelligen ist, hätte er es nicht schon längst getan? Ja, er hatte noch eine Sache zu erledigen, aber davon war er vor Reys Ankunft nicht überzeugt. Das spricht dagegen, dass er es konnte. Er hat es im letzten Moment erfahren? Nun, Qui-Gon Jinn erzählt es Yoda offenbar in Episode III – Die Rache der Sith und Yoda braucht gute zwanzig Jahre, um dies in Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter anzuwenden. * Die absolut schlimmste Szene war meiner Meinung nach der Moment, in welchem Leia ins All geschleudert wird und sich einen Moment später mithilfe der Macht ins Raumschiff zieht. Zum einen müsste sie tot sein. Und Disney hat sich ausdrücklich entschieden, von den Büchern abzuweichen und Leia durch Luke nicht(!) zum Jedi ausbilden zu lassen. Die einzige Szene in den Filmen der Klassischen Trilogie, in denen Leia etwas mit der Macht tut, ist es, ihren Bruder zu spüren. Das ist alles. Welcher andere Jedi kann einfach durchs All fliegen? Hat Disney nach Carrie Fishers Tod kurz bei Marvel Superman ausgeborgt und ihn mit einem Hyperantrieb ausgestattet oder sind Schubdüsen das höchste der Gefühle? * Dass dann auch noch Hans Würfel in Kylos Hand verschwinden wie ein Jedi, der eins mit der Macht wird, ist nun sehr unlogisch. Kein Star Wars-Ambiente * Sowohl auf den Schiffen des Widerstandes als auch im Canto-Bight-Kasino auf Canto Bight sind die Außerirdischen in der Minderheit. Das mag im Kasino nicht verwundern, da das Imperium Menschen als dominierende Rasse betrachtet, aber beim aus der Rebellion hervorgegangenen Widerstand, der auch gerade Zulauf an diesen Minderheiten bekommen hat, fehlen diese. * Yoda spricht auf einmal Basic (hat er die Zeit im Jenseits damit verbracht, während er auf Dagobah mit anderen Sachen beschäftigt war) und hat Gefallen daran, Dinge kaputt zu machen (also jetzt völlig irre, wie Luke ihn ja schon auf Dagobah einschätzte, als er in Das Imperium schlägt zurück). Zu guter Letzt: Die guten Seiten Der Film hatte seine Momente: Extrem schlechte und solche, die doch ganz nett waren. thumb|[[Gizkas]] thumb|[[Porg im Cockpit des Rasenden Falken]] * Wer Knights of the Old Republic gespielt hat, erinnert sich sicher an diese Lieferung der an sich völlig nutzlosen, aber süßen, das Schiff bevölkernden Gizkas. In Die letzten Jedi gibt es Wesen, die den Gizkas ziemlich nahe kommen: Die Porgs. thumb|135px|Yoda als Greis * Yoda als Puppe jedenfalls hat mich sehr gefreut. * "Ich bin kein Held" ist für mich eine der wahrsten Aussagen des Films gewesen. Helden entstehen durch Legenden, durch Hauptrollen und durch Krieg, der einen alles abverlangt. Aber betrachtet man die Person dahinter, hat sie wie jeder andere Stärken und schwächen. Finn sagt dies einmal zu Rose und später Luke zu Rey. Besonders auf Luke trifft das zu. Ich will seine Taten nicht in Abrede stellen, aber mehr als die meisten anderen Jedi-Meister wurde Luke im Krieg gefordert und wuchs über sich hinaus, aber beide seiner meister, Obi-Wan Kenobi und Yoda, bildeten ihn nur teilweise aus. In Episode sechs war er zwar bereits reifer, aber es zeigte sich noch viel jugendliches an ihm. Wie Obi-Wan ist er sehr weltlich: Ihn umgibt keine Aura der Macht, er ist nicht übermäßig weise, er hat Glück. Das macht ihn nicht zu einem schlechten Jedi, aber einen durchschnittlichen. Fazit Auch wenn es der Tradition der Star Wars-Filme entsprach, mehrmals quer durch die Galaxis zu fliegen, mehrere Charaktere an verschiedenen Orten zu haben, die unterschiedliches erleben und durchmachen und mehrere Meilensteine im Film von einer Seite errungen wurden, ging ich dennoch mit einem Gefühl aus dem Film, dass ich gerade ein zusammengewürfeltes Chaos gesehen habe und eigentlich warte, dass die in Das Erwachen der Macht begonnene Story weitergeht, da unterm Strich nicht viel passiert ist, außer dass der Widerstand sich erheblich verkleinert hat. thumb|250px|Kylo brennt Lukes Tempel nieder thumb|left|Der [[Jedi-Tempel in Flammen nach Darth Malgus' Angriff]] thumb|Der Jedi-Tempel brennt nach Anakins erfolgreicher Durchführung der [[Operation: Knightfall]] Interessanterweise erinnert trotz der Ähnlichkeit zu Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter Snoke in den Szenen, in denen er in Die letzten Jedi zu sehen ist, stark an den Sith-Imperator Vitiate. Und der von Kylo in Brand gesetzte Tempel Lukes erinnerte mich besonders an den brennenden Tempel aus den Trailer zu The Old Republic: Betrogen EDIT: Aus einem Kommentar der Unterhaltung mit Ben Braden vom 21.12.2017 Leider fand ich, dass er sich in einem anderen Zitat ein bisschen überschätzt hat. Klar, wenn man es als persönliches Projekt betrachtet, sind Dinge, die im Star Wars-Universum falsch sind, man selbst aber als richtig betrachtet, richtig. Ich will jetzt aber nicht von Fehlern oder Selbstüberschätzung reden, sondern finde seine Annahme "Ich kann machen, was ich will" ein bisschen unpassend, vor allem, wenn man das Zepter entgegennimmt und weitergibt an einen Kollegen und somit nur Teil einer Story ist, wozu die eigene Geschichte durch aus (logisch) passen sollte. Na ja, "Märchen" sagt ja nichts über Qualitätsmerkmale aus. Ich bin da auch ganz bei George Lucas Definition. Und auch Märchen können cool sein, genau das zeigt ja George Lucas. Märchen können auch was für Erwachsene sein. Und Erwachsene sind immer zum Teil auch Kinder, was man vielleicht im Alltag nicht so sieht. Dass George Lucas Elemente und Stil wie bei einem Charakterdrama und andere wohlgewählte Darstellungsformen gewählt hat, macht durchaus die Stärken von Star Wars aus. Über Hommages freut man sich vielfach und sie schaffen eine Verbindung in einem großen Universum. Einige seiner Hommages fand ich auch schön eingesetzt, andere eher weniger. Die Behauptung, die in den Diskussionen aufkam, dass es eine Petition gäbe, mit der man erzwingen wolle, dass Die letzten Jedi neu gedreht werde, halte ich auch für völlig absurd. Nehmen wir mal an, Johnson sei ein übereifriger Fan und in Sachen Star Wars noch etwas unerfahrener Regisseur, der sich dem Film mit Hingabe und besten Wissen und Gewissen gewidmet hat. Nun kann der Film seine Schwächen haben, aber es ist immer noch ein Star Wars Film, der die Geschichte in der Disney-Ära weitererzählt und die Brücke zum nächsten Abrahms-Film schlägt. Es war schon nicht alles schlecht. Und auch nicht alles schlechte nicht schlecht, man hätte es sich manchmal nur besser vorstellen können. Und dann kommen da natürlich auch wieder Wünsche hinzu, die man einfach nicht erfüllen kann. Fans regen sich manchmal auch über einen dramaturgisch notwendigen Tod eines Charakters auf, also ist das immer eine Sache der Bewertung und Perspektive. Als "neue Verwendungsmöglichkeit der Macht" würde ich Leias kleine Allausflug nicht bezeichnen. Jetzt mal rein sachlich gesprochen: Diese Szene ist unlogisch und unnötig. Über andere Szenen kann man diskutieren, aber das hätte man anders machen müssen. Ja, stimmt, das Erweiterte Universum ist echt der Wahnsinn in seiner Komplexität von der wir leider auf einmal im Kanon nichts mehr haben, aber es hat uns die letzten dreißig Jahre entscheidend geprägt. Referenzen hierauf hat ja selbst George Lucas nur selten eingebaut (ein Beispiel wäre Coruscant). Und besonders seitdem es unkanonisch ist, woran ja Johnson keine Schuld trägt, kann man das auch nicht mehr erwarten, auch wenn damit Dinge die Möglichkeit hätten, wieder Einzug in den Kanon zu erhalten. Es gibt in der Tat nicht viele Handlungspunkte außerhalb von Die letzten Jedi, obwohl die Basis Das Erwachen der Macht ist. Zwischen beiden Filmen sind die Unterschiede auch erkennbar, da beide Regisseure ihnen ihren persönlichen Stempel verpasst haben und beide Filme unterschiedliche Anforderungen an die Story hatten. Snoke hätte das ja auch nicht selbst erklären müssen, aber der Charakter hatte bereits in Das Erwachen der Macht eine geringe Screenzeit und eigentlich hätte Snoke sich ein bisschen mehr entfalten können. Es geht nicht darum, dass alle Fragen geklärt werden, wie Brecht zutreffend schreibt: Vielmehr ist die Figur des Snoke, der durch Abrahms Sparsamkeit bei Informationen um diesen Charakter erst das Geheimnisvolle um diese Figur genährt hat, Rückblickend doch ziemlich langweilig: In Das Erwachen der Macht und Die letzten Jedi macht er so ziemlich dasselbe wie der Imperator in Das Imperium schlägt zurück und Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter. Der Charakter ist zwar mächtig und kommandiert Kylo und Hux herum, aber sonst macht er rein gar nichts. Vom Herrscher des Imperiums erwartet man etwas mehr. Interessant an Johnsons Aussage fand ich übrigens die Andeutung, dass für ihn Snoke evtl. Plagueis ist, was ja viele Fans gerne gesehen hätten. Du bezogst dich ja auf Vitate, aber die Essenz bleibt dieselbe: Außer den UPFs hätte den keiner gekannt, nur dass er im Gegensatz zu Vitate bereits in einem Film erwähnt wurde. Das wäre trotz Freude der UPFs, wie Johnson schon bezüglich Reys Eltern sagt, der einfache Weg und den will er berechtigterweise nicht gehen. Und da kann ich dann wieder an den Kanon anknüpfen: Dadurch, dass sowohl Vitate als auch Plagueis jetzt dank Disney weitestgehend unkanonisch sind, gehen Fans vielleicht mit der Hoffnung, nicht aber mit der Erwartung ins Kino ihn zu sehen und alle anderen würden auch nicht den Sinn darin sehen, sich auf solcherlei Überraschungen vorzubereiten (Das Erweiterte Universum ist ohnehin zu groß, um sich das mal schnell anzulesen, vor allem, wenn man kein Fan ist). Also wären am Ende alle mindestens überrascht gewesen, wenn nicht sogar ziemlich verwirrt. Dann hätten wieder die nicht-Fans Kontext gebraucht, den auch ein Film mit Überlänge nicht hätte liefern können. Was heißt "in den 1970ern stehen geblieben"? George Lucas hat ja auch gewartet, bis die Zeit reif war für Technologie, um Star Wars so weiter erzählen zu können, wie er es im Sinn hatte. Es hat nicht nur damit zu tun, in welcher Zeit man lebt, sondern auch, was man daraus macht. Reines Storytelling ist erst einmal ohnehin unabhängig von der Technik. Die Verwendung der Yoda-Puppe in Zusammenarbeit mit Frank Oz hat gezeigt, dass Johnson durchaus weiß, wann er auf altbewährtes zurückgreifen kann. Und die Tricktechnik, die Irvin Kershner in die Klassische Trilogie mitgebracht hat und die Computertechnik ergänzt hat, sind legendär und zeigen, dass manchmal weniger mehr ist. Auch das gehört zur Geschichte hinter den Kulissen von Star Wars. ---- So, das erst einmal von mir lose zusammengetragen. Wenn ihr noch Sachen zum Ergänzen habt, nur her damit! Ich gebe zu, ich weiß bei weitem nicht alles und mache auch Fehler, also ruhig freundlich darauf hinweisen. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag